1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to movable partitions and, more particularly, to improved guiding apparatus for suspended partition walls, which permits the partition walls to be switched from one path of travel to another.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art systems enabling switching or branching of movable partition walls from one track, guide, or path to another are known. Typically, branching is done from a first track to another track disposed at a right angle to the first one.
One such prior art system employs a single bolt with two horizontally rotating guide wheels rotatably mounted thereon, one above the other, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,799. This prior art system could be improved in both operation and durability. With respect to operation, the prior art stacked wheel system requires that the stacked wheels change their direction of rotation at an intersection, which results in resistance to moving the associated partition at such intersections. With respect to durability, the stacked wheel approach of the '799 system puts an eccentric thrust load on a radial bearing, which the bearing is not designed to accommodate. In addition, the pendant bolt which mounts the wheels must be relatively long, increasing the likelihood of bending or breaking.